que he de hacer para que no te preocupes por mi
by Andy Takarai
Summary: es la primera vez que escribo espero que les guste :
1. ¿ De verdad debo estar junto a ti?

**Que he de hacer para que no te preocupes por mí**

**CAPITULO 1: ¿de verdad debo estar junto a ti?**

Todos los días en los que hemos estado juntos no ha habido un solo día en el que no te preocupes por mí, siento que yo ya no puedo más con esta angustia de que siempre estés arriesgando tu vida por mí. Cuando veo que tu vida está a punto de acabar y solo por defenderme a mí, me pregunto si soy la persona indicada para estar a tu lado y compartir contigo todos los días de mi vida. Mi querido InuYasha, he pensado muy seriamente el estar a tu lado.

Sé que cada vez que me miras lo haces de una forma de protección y de lujuria en la cual me pierdo la mayoría de las veces, pues se que desde que tu y yo somos uno solo en esta vida, en la que cada noche me recuerdas lo que hemos hecho cada vez que se nos da la gana, tu ya me has marcado como tu mujer y como parte de ti, pero cuando estoy en peligro me da una horrible sensación de en ese momento lo que debo hacer es alejarme de tu lado para que de ese modo ya no expongas tu vida por la mía.

En unas de esas batallas en las que me defendiste de nuevo. No soporte más y le dije:

Inuyasha: kagome…….estas bien?

Kagome: si…..pero... no me siento muy bien al ver que tu preciosa vida está en riesgo por mi causa.

Inuyasha: eso no tiene ninguna importancia, porque después de todo tu me perteneces y jamás dejare que algo malo te pase.

Kagome: lo sé pero……. He callado durante mucho tiempo y no lo soportare más

Inuyasha: de que estás hablando? …. No te comprendo?

Kagome: es mejor que yo no esté más a tu lado

Inuyasha: pero que disparates estás diciendo jamás te dejare ir, no recuerdas lo que tuve que hacer para poder estar a tu lado.

Kagome: lo recuerdo muy bien y por eso es mejor que no sigamos juntos.

Bueno hasta a ki se los voy a dejar ………me falta imaginación para el próximo capitulo


	2. Me perteneces

Capitulo 2: **Me perteneces **

Después de esas palabras que me dijo, me pregunte a mi misma si en verdad era lo correcto, pero después me dijo:

InuYasha: No te puedo dejar ir.

Kagome: Por qué?

InuYasha: POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE ME PERTENECES, Y SI NO TE GUSTA, EN VERDAD LO LAMENTO POR QUE ESO NUNCA VA A CAMBIAR. POR MUCHO QUE TU QUIERAS ALEJARTE DE MI NO LO PERMITIRE POR QUE ERES MIA Y DE NADIE MAS.

Kagome: pero InuYasha…..es que no te das cuenta de que siempre que estoy en peligro tu corres para defenderme, y eso en verdad me desagrada tanto porque temo perderte.

InuYasha sabía lo que su joven mujer le decía y la entendía, pero él no se iba a resignar a perderla pues ya la perdió una vez y no permitirá que eso vuelva a suceder.¬¬

*************************flashback xD***************************************

Eran ya las 7 de la mañana y un rayo de luz iluminaba el rostro de un joven con una cabellera hermosa de color plateado. Al lado de él debía de haber una joven de cabello negro con destellos azul eléctrico, pero esta no estaba, al notar la falta de su amada fue en busca de ella, las horas pasaron y aquella chica no aparecía este se empezó a desesperar pues no entendía el por qué ella no había amanecido a su lado. Poco después de su búsqueda se entero de que le había pasado a esta o.0, resulta que alguien se la había llevado, pero la pregunta más grande es quien había sido capaz de cometer tal atrocidad.

El se había percatado del olor de su amada y corrió lo más rápido posible para encontrarla y salvarla de las manos de aquel ser que se había atrevido a tocarla, pues estaba claro que esa joven era muy importante para él y que juro que iba a matar a quien la tocara o se atreviera a mirarla( que posesivo, me está empezando a caer mal ¬¬).

Al llegar vio un lugar en el cual dominaba por completo la oscuridad, no podía ver casi nada pero gracias a su buen olfato la pudo encontrar (n.n), al verla este se alegro pero al mismo tiempo le hervía la sangre pues ella no estaba muy bien cuidada que digamos, estaba atada de manos y no podía moverse, pues la habían lastimado tanto que no podía siquiera mantenerse de pie. Pero quien había sido el ser más repugnante que había hecho semejante cosa a una joven que ni siquiera le había hecho algo malo.

El joven de cabello plateado estaba más que furioso, pues a la mujer que el amaba la habían lastimado tanto que esas heridas tardarían en sanar, no solo las físicas sino también las emocionales. InuYasha estaba más que furioso, con el simple hecho de ver a Kagome en ese estado, y dijo:

InuYasha: Donde te encuentras desgraciado…… que le has hecho, como te has atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima, ya verás cuando te encuentre, no va a quedar ni rastro de ti, sal y enfréntame.

¿?: así que ya no me recuerdas, ahora resulta que ella es tu mujer, y yo que siempre te mantuve en mis pensamientos, nunca creí que me dejarías de amar, quien iba a decir que me olvidarías muy pronto. Lo único que falto es que me hicieras tuya pero nunca te atreviste siquiera a decirme un insignificante TE AMO.

Continuara………¬¬

**************************************************************************

DIOS…………creo que se me paso la mano esta vez o.0, juro solemnemente no volverlo a hacer n.n

Bueno hasta aquí se los dejo y espero que este les guste también.


End file.
